Animal Alpha
by SandieBrody
Summary: Has anyone consider the what animal Clint and Natasha would turn into in some freak accident? Of course, it's so simple! xXxSandieBrodyxXx


_**Animal Alpha**_

**Just a quick Fanfic on when Clint and Natasha are accidentally turned into a Hawk and a Spider. Enjoy ;)**

)(

All was calm and peace in the newly christened Avengers Tower. Steve was sitting in the living room reading a novel. Tony was in his lab with Clint and Natasha. Bruce was in the kitchen with Thor trying to teach him how to toast bread (and was very unsuccessful). 'HOW DOES THIS MAGIC BOX TURN THIS PIECE OF BREAD INTO WHAT YOU CALL TOAST!" He boomed.

In the Stark's Lab:

"Stark, your telling me that all these wires and metal things go into one of your suits?" Natasha quizzed with a puzzled look on her face, looking around at the mess on the work table.

"Yes, for the thousand time, Yes!" Stark retorted sounding annoyed.

Behind him a bang and crash was heard and both him and Natasha turned around to see Clint empty handed and looking sheepish, "BARTON! I spent all last night creating that and you've gone and ruined it!" Tony yelled.

"Oops!" Clint said trying to sound sorry.

"Grr! I need to carry on working, Natasha would you be a darling and hold this wire for me!" Tony asked sweetly.

"Не называй меня милый!" Natasha murmured under her breathe.

"Gesundheit!" Tony said casually, fiddling with some wires and passed them over to Natasha who then awkwardly held.

Tony turned around and continued to fiddle.

Natasha turned her head around to stare at Clint and her eyes were saying 'Help Me', Clint began to laugh but soon stopped when he got dagger glares from Natasha.

Tony was ages fiddling with different materials, cutting things and twisting other things, when he accidentally flick a switch with his elbow...

"Ох ты ублюдок!" Natasha screamed waving her arms about but the wires had gotten so tangled all the way up them she couldn't get free...

Clint snapped his neck around when he heard Natasha swearing and raced over the help and before long he became stuck to...

"Tony je shit, zet dat ding af!" Clint yelled while both of them were shaking like mad, Tony looked at them both in the eyes and he gasped as he saw Natasha's were black and Clint's were red. He couldn't stop it...

Tony ran across the room to shut off all the power int the lab and as soon as he yanked the emergency lever the room when pitch black...

Very dark...

"Tasha, Clint are you both O.K?" Tony called out desperately.

"Ох ебать Тони, что ты сделал?" Natasha moaned.

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Came two different voices...

"Oh my GOD!" Tony shouted before stumbling over stuff to leg it out the lab and into the corridor.

"J.A.R.V.I.S switch to safe lighting." Tony nervously mumbled.

"Yes, sir." Came the voice of the AI.

Blue lights flickered on and Tony silently entered back into the lab, "Tash, Legolas are you O.K?

"Yea I'm O.K, Clint, CLINT? Came a squeaky voice.

"Tony, I feel strange." Came a squawky voice.

Tony walked into the middle of the room and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, "Oh My Puny God!"

There on the table in front of him was a huge, fanged Black Widow (she was about 50mm) spider and a Red-Tail Hawk (he was about 650mm).

Tony fainted...

)(

"Tony, TONY! STARK!" Came the squeaky voice.

"I... I must be dreaming, 'cause I thought I heard a talking spider." Tony moaned dreamily and sat up.

"It's turns out I'm actually a Black Widow but your close..."

"Argh! Your talking or am I... Dead?" Tony mumbled looking about. A gust of wind whipped past him and he got a faceful of feathers.

"So Tony what did you do to us?" The Hawk squawked while ruffling it's feathers.

"Erm, I don't actually know, as this has never happened before in history and Tasha... please don't bit me!" Tony whimpered.

"I won't, only if you keep this... accident... in this Tower." Natasha squeaked.

"O.K!" Tony hiccuped.

"Good, we need a cure... and FAST!" Natasha squeaked again.

"Maybe Bruce can help us?" Clint squawked, he flew (unsteadily) up to the roof, followed by Natasha, and entered the air vent.

Tony breathed deeply before standing up and wobbling out and to the elevator, he burst into the living room, gasping.

Pepper was in there with Steve, Bruce and Thor, "Tony you look as if you've seen a ghost what happened?" She shrieked and ran to him with her arms flapping.

"Red Hair and Katniss have turned into a Black Widow and a Hawk!" Tony shaked, Pepper gently guided him to a armchair.

Pepper gave him a 'I don't believe you look' when all of a sudden the vent above them flung open.

Clint swooped down (more like fell down) and landed (more like crashed) on the carpet. A massive black spider slowly lowered herself down and neatly planted herself next the heap of feathers on the floor.

Everybody stared for a many moments before Pepper screamed and jumped in the air.

Clint, not used of his hyper-sensitiveness, was shocked by this sudden high-pitched noise and raised his wings to his head.

Natasha ran under the chair in which Tony was sitting on so not to get swished on by Pepper.

"Pepper, love, babe listen it was all my fault and they are here 'cause..." Tony started.

"Because what, that is not Natasha and Clint, your having us on!" Pepper angry growled glaring at Tony who then carried on, "they only wanted to ask Bruce if he could change then back!"

Clint had recovered and began trying to fly again. After three attempts (he had landed in Steve's book, Bruce's coffee and Pepper's hair) he eventually gave up and hopped around (he kept getting his talons stuck in the carpet).

Natasha on the other hand had crawled out from under the chair and was sat on the coffee table. She hadn't really got use to idea of having eight legs and four eyes but it didn't bother her that much.

Bruce having watched the intriguing spider and clumsy hawk he decided to grab his notepad and pen to started writing down calculations and formulas.

"I think this may take a while so... you two will have to get use to yourself for the moment." Bruce said mournfully.

Clint who was not getting used to his new body squawked loudly.

Natasha giggled in her high-pitched voice and Clint stopped to laughed.

Pepper smiled and finally understood it was them, she went over and helped Clint by letting him perch on her arm.

Natasha who didn't want to be left out made her way over to Pepper and she perched herself on her shoulder.

Tony smirked and left the living room with Bruce and they both made there way to the Labs.

)(

After hours and hours of non-stop working and figuring things out, Tony and Bruce decided to take a break and they walked into the living room.

The first thing Tony noticed was the brown feathery creature flying around and around.

When Tony looked closer he saw a black and red spider on it's back.

"So Hawkey I see you've mastered the art of flying!" Tony chuckled.

Pepper came over to him and she placed her arm on his shoulder and smiled. "There having so much fun."

"I know but me and Bruce, we've figured out what happened and we also think we know how to change them back." Tony sorrowful explained.

"Oh!" Pepper sulked, "Let them be for the rest of the evening and change them back tomorrow morning."

"Great Idea!" Tony exclaimed, watching the happy animals flying about.

)(

*Scratch*

Clint lifted his feathered head and listened, *Ping*

The elevator? 'Who would be coming to this floor at this time of night' he thought and hopped over to the door and looked around.

Two men in black slowly skimmed the corridor, they were kitted out with hi-tech and were armed with brown bags.

"Natasha, Tasha, TASH!" Whispered loudly. he turned around. A big red and black spider tiredly, stretched her eight legs and muttered, "I was asleep, what is it?"

"Look!" Clint hissed thrusting his wing behind him.

Natasha peaked over his feathery shoulder, "Дерьмо!, O.K we need to alert everyone!" Natasha worryingly whispered back.

"I have an idea!" Clint shushed back.

"What?" Natasha quizzed.

"Watch!" Clint excitingly replied.

And with a flurry of feathers he jumped as hard as his talon would, he positioned himself in the middle of the corridor facing the men in black.

"Hey you, yea you two!" He squawked.

The two men whip round and they gasped as they noticed the talking hawk. But instead of being shock about it like Clint thought they would be, they instead ran over to him and one of them pulled out there bag and yanked it over the big bird.

Clint turn around to fly away and locked eye with Tasha's eight before the bag was roughly pulled over him and he was dragged over one of the men's shoulder.

"CLINT!" She screamed before she legged it over to the men and she swiftly bit them on there necks.

Clint was dropped over a meter and landed with a loud thump. "Aw!"

After all the commotion Tony, Bruce and Steve all opened there door down the corridor and swung there head out and in unison, " Will you be quiet I'm sleeping!"

"Wow! Freaky." Both Clint and Natasha said together.

)(

The next morning everyone was gathered in the living room, Bruce had brought the machine down and had hooked the spider and the hawk up to it.

"I hope this works." Bruce pleaded before pulling the lever and the room lit up in a flash of blue.

The machine swirled with techno-color before sub-siding...

Sitting in the chair were a human Clint and Natasha...

"We are so glad you two are back, but I think will miss spidey and hawkey!" Tony joked before everyone ran over to greet them...!

Turns out Clint had actually broke his wing from falling when he was dropped so spent the next month with no bow and arrows! ;)

**And I say watch out for the sequel I have planned for this story! I know the end was a bit rubbish but tell me what you think about the rest of it! **

**PlXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
